


Secrets

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [11]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fandot Creativity, M/M, Trainers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Everyone has a secret.Written for Fandot Creativity: prompts were "trains" and/or "cheating."





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

The Manager stared at the Driver with wild, angry eyes. His nostrils flared in anger, and his left hand was clenched into a fist. He thought everything was going perfect in his relationship with the Driver; he had thought they had a transparent relationship where they could freely talk about what was troubling them.

He had, apparently, thought wrong. His world was crushing down around him, brick by brick. It was starting to hurt to breathe and see straight because he was so angry, so  _crushed._  

"So, you thought I would be okay with this, Driver?" The Manager spurted out in a harsh voice.

"Well, yeah. It isn't really anything  _that_ serious, Manager." The Driver replied, coyly. 

"You  _cheated._ How much more serious can you fucking get, Driver? Huh?! I don't think you can get anymore serious than that."

"It was one time, Manager."

"It only takes  _one_ time, you fucking idiot." The Manager got up from the table and walked away from the Driver. "Why did you have to do this while we're on a train, anyways? At least have the common decency to do this in the privacy of our home, or, at the very least, at least in a non-public location."

The Driver smirked at the Manger. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Now, come now. You don't really mean that, Manager. Right?"

"Of course I fucking mean it, Driver. You  _cheated_." 

The Driver sighed. "On Blackjack, Manager. On a blasted card game."

The Manager spun around, his eyes still wild with anger. "I know it was a 'blasted' card game, but still. You  _cheated."_

"You're just jealous that you didn't catch onto it until I said that I had cheated."

The Manager stared at his Driver. The Driver gave him a small, reassuring smile, and the Manager ran over to him, a smile starting to break out.

"You're a real berk, love." The Manger said, while wrapping his arms around the Driver.

"I know; you love me anyways, though." The Manger hummed in agreement.

The Manager chewed on his bottom lip for a minute, and asked, "Uh, Driver?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can we do that again?"

"You mean us play Blackjack and me count cards? Sure." He smirked.

"No, silly face, I meant this whole, y'know."

"Spit it out, love."

The Manager sighed. "This whole angry conversation that we just had."

The Driver stared into the Manager's eyes and replied, "Yes, I think that might be a  _very_ interesting thing to throw into our bag of roleplays. You being angry at me  _was_ quite delicious."

The Manager blushed. "I love you; I'm sorry I got mad at you."

"I love you to, you berk. No need to apologize, like I said, you being angry was quite delicious. Now, let's finish up this game; we still have a few more hours until we reach our destination."

**Author's Note:**

> The boys would like me to tell you that the Manager really enjoys getting angry, because it is always results in a fun time, even if he is never *truly* angry at his Driver.


End file.
